Michael's Journal
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: I adopted this story from BlueButterflyRose. The story is what the title says. Michael has been given a journal to write his thoughts in. What will he write about when one of his brother's is about to die?
1. Chapter 1

**Lee-Lee2306: Like I said in the summary, I have adopted this story. Also if you are going to understand what is happening at the moment, please read BlueButterFly's original Michael's Journal as I have started where she finished. I don't own Yugioh zexal.**

* * *

><p>May 14 2001<p>

Chris's illness has not gotten any better. He takes his medicine and gets plenty of rest. I am worried about him. What if he never gets better?! What if he is like this forever? Chris tells me not to worry and that he will be fine. But I am not so sure. Thomas would sneak out of the house every now and then going to pay off his debt. I was going to go to the shop later today to get Chris's present. Give me a minute, I hear Chris coughing. I will go and see if he is alright.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

I am super worried about Chris. I ran to his room to see if he was alright and he had a tissue to his mouth. He said he was alright but when he put down the tissue, there was blood on it. I went and told father and he almost started crying. I already started crying. Father and Thomas took Chris to the hospital an hour ago but I haven't heard anything from them yet. Thomas just texted me. Chris has some chest problems and they will have to operate on him. I nearly burst into tears. I will check in later. I am going to the hospital.

* * *

><p>10 hours later...<p>

I don't know what to think. The doctors said that Chris's operation went slightly wrong and that his heart has become very weak. We all started crying and I called kite and told him the news. He looked sad. Kite is arriving at the hospital right now. I will write later.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later...<p>

I showed kite to Chris's room and Chris had only just woken up. Chris had dark rings around his eyes and he said that he can only just stand up. Kite looked sad the entire time. I left them alone together so that they could talk. Kite is coming out now. He looks like he has been crying. His eyes are slightly red. I think kite knows what is going to happen to Chris. I stopped him and asked him if he was alright. Kite being Kite said that he was fine. I said I knew that he was not alright and he said that I was way to smart. He told me that he had looked at Chris's charts and that the doctors think that Chris will live for much longer. He sits beside me and I started crying. I wish that Chris would stay alive. What the? There is a lot of doctors running to Chris's room. I go to stand up but Kite grabs my arm and tells me to stay out here. I hope that Chris is alright.

* * *

><p>Lee-Lee2306: Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**May 16 2001 7:30 PM**

I haven't written in the last two days. The first day I was worried like crazy, the second I spent with Kite and Hart. Mainly Kite though. After the doctors came out of Chris's room, they told us that Chris had well, died. They brought him back though. I cried almost for a whole day before I decide to see how Kite was doing. It turns out it had been a similar for Kite. The three of us went to the park. We weren't allowed to go and see Chris yet, he was in a coma. It was pretty scary finding out that my oldest brother had died. Thomas hasn't showed himself for a few days. He has locked himself up in his room. My phone just pinged with a message from Kite.

_Kite: GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!_

_I reply to Kite. _

_Me: Why?_

_Kite: JUST GET HERE!_

_Me: Kite what's going on?!_

_Kite: YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU GET HERE!_

I will have to write later because Kite clearly wants me to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>** Hours later... 9:30 PM**

Oh My Gosh! Chris woke up from his coma! Father and Thomas showed up an hour ago and brushed his hair. Sometimes I wonder how he can get it brushed every morning. It's so long! It took me a total of 40 minutes to get all of the knots out. Anyways the consequence of having a bad heart is that he is not allowed to duel anymore. Chris isn't allowed to run around for a while either. Chris was not very fond of the idea of not being able to duel but he has to put up with it. About ten minutes ago Thomas walked past me and there were several red lines across his wrists. I will have to ask him about that. But I am going to stop writing now I am getting tired.

~Goodnight! -Michael


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try my best to get the next chapters done faster. I've just had a lot going on lately.**

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal. **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>May 16 2001-7:30 PM<strong>

I haven't written in the last two days. The first day I was worried like crazy, the second I spent with Kite and Hart. Mainly Kite though. After the doctors came out of Chris's room, they told us that Chris had well, died. They brought him back though. I cried almost for a whole day before I decide to see how Kite was doing. It turns out it had been a similar for Kite. The three of us went to the park. We weren't allowed to go and see Chris yet, he was in a coma. It was pretty scary finding out that my oldest brother had died. It was his birthday tomorrow. It wouldn't be the same if he wasn't awake. Thomas hasn't showed himself for a few days. He has locked himself up in his room. My phone just pinged with a message from Kite.

_Kite: GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!_

I reply to Kite.

_Me: Why?_

_Kite: JUST GET HERE!_

_Me: Kite what's going on?!_

_Kite: YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU GET HERE!_

I will have to write later because Kite clearly wants me to get to the hospital.

**2 Hours later... 9:30 PM**

Oh My Gosh! Chris woke up from his coma! Father and Thomas showed up an hour ago and brushed his hair. Sometimes I wonder how he can get it brushed every morning. It's so long! It took me a total of 40 minutes to get all of the knots out. Anyways the consequence of having a bad heart is that he is not allowed to duel anymore. Chris isn't allowed to run around for a while either. Chris was not very fond of the idea of not being able to duel but he has to put up with it. About ten minutes ago Thomas walked past me and there were several red lines across his wrists. I will have to ask him about that. But I am going to stop writing now I am getting tired.

~Goodnight! -Michael

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for me people! Until next time...<strong>

**That's all folks!**

**P.S. Please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, Lee-Lee2306 here! This is just an author's note.**

**I will not be continuing with this story. I am running out of ideas for it so I have given it to Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard. She is also writing Chris's Journal, so I ought it would be easier for one person to write both, instead of two. If we both wrote separate stories, different things could happen and mix up the other.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to those of you who wanted me to finish it off. I will keep this story online and not delete it though.**

**Sincerely, Lee-Lee2306**


End file.
